


Prodigy

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, ah yes retrospective ramble, my favourite kind of lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzu flies for the first time when she's very young. From then on, life has its ups and downs, but she'll always reach the sky again if she jumps for it hard enough.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge Day 26: Flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been severely underwriting Yuzu this month so she gets a thing all to herself.

Yuzu feels it in every bit of her, the rush she gets that first time she swings out on the trapeze. It’s not quite flying, but it’s close enough for the difference to be meaningless, and though she fumbles the landing and ends up almost breaking her nose, the joy she takes in it doesn’t die so easily.

It takes her a while to choose what monsters she wants to settle with when she starts trying for the tournament circuit, what deck she should make her icon. Wyrms and Winged Beasts and Aquas and everything else are tested and dropped, and she’s on the verge of just going with the first thing that works and screw the aesthetic when she picks up a Fairy deck on the word of Yuya and Yoko. It seems to settle well with her, but it only really clicks when, in a show of winner’s pride, she flies along with Prodigy Mozart on the game-ending attack. Melodious is the final choice and she sticks with them through thick and thin, even when she needs to improve. They fly forward together, or not at all, and the first time she beats Yuya is the first of many landmarks in their flightpath.

When Yuya discovers Pendulum Summoning, though, the dizzying heights start to die down. She beats him once in what she knows is a fluke, him utterly failing to understand how the cards he just beat the champion of the whole game with work, but then enemy upon insurmountable enemy appears and forces her to adapt faster than she ever has. Brought crashing to the ground by confusion and fear, mistrust of Yuya despite that boy with his face being so frustratingly _different_ , Fusions elude her for so long she starts to wonder if she’ll ever fly with the Melodious again. But then, like that first time on the trapeze way back when, she lets go, and suddenly everything gets easier. Holding onto useless things only brings her down, so she lets them go and rises up on a bubble of hastened progress into the potential she’d always had but never been able to tap. More strange people arrive, and the idea of ‘Ruri’ has her stumped here and there again, but now she knows how to rise above her problems, look at the big picture. Their concerns are not hers, and her biggest one now is that she has a rival to defeat.

The endless stairs almost make her fear flying for fleeting seconds in that duel against Masumi, but everything feels right again in the end when she dives right down for that Action Card and Bloom Diva snags her from out of the sky. Masumi might be a gem, powerful and complex to break, but she is bound to the ground as Yuzu is not, and only one of them was willing to throw themselves out into the mercy of the indifferent air. That, she thinks, made all the difference.

And really, how soon could something else drag her back to earth again?


End file.
